Axiom Racing Union
Axiom Racing Union is an American racing team from Atlanta, Georgia. Their garages are located in Atlanta, and in Munich, Germany. As of Season Five, they currently field the #13 of Estavas Cortez and the #14 of Jeffery Finguy. URCS Season One RaGE MS was known as RGE Motorsports for the most part of the season. It fielded the cars of Estavas Cortez, and Emile Michaels. RaGE Motorsports took a risk and cut Cortez's season in half to allow Jeffery Finguy to run races. It worked out until when the contract expired at Toyota, Japan. Due to social media frustration, RGE Motorsports president Austin Salacks was fired by the owner, and the owner took the president's spot. URCS Season Two Starting off the season for the team were the sibling pair of Emily and Emile Michaels. Emily went on later and finished not very well. Emile Michaels started off well and finished 10 seconds better than Emily. UACS Season One Due to funding, Michaels and RaGE Motorsports couldn't field a URCS car in the first half of the 2015 season. Michaels started off a bit shaky with a 6th place finish at Tucson, but rebounded at Helena with a win. At Des Moines, he scored another podium. But when Team Spite closed their shop, Michaels and RaGE bought their car, and decided to use the earnings they have won from Helena to fund their travels for the rest of the season. They also sold off the #26 to the market to also fund their travels. James Shelly would wind up with the #26 for the rest of the UACS season with his team. URCS Season Three After Team Spite closed and RaGE Motorsports bought the #13 back, they were hesitant with Joshua being behind the wheel of the car, due to his mixed finish results in Season 2, but they decided to give him a chance. At Dubai, he proved that he was the right choice by winning by a margin of 2 seconds over Tyler Benoit, which resulted in some sort of déjà vu, when Emile Michaels stole the top time from Benoit in Season 2. After that win, the rest of the season was shaky, and only getting one more top five. URCS Season Four In January of 2017, Axiom Entertainment (under it's Axiom Motorsport Management Group name) bought a large share in the company, and thus, the team was renamed to Axiom-RaGE Racing Union in 2017, and afterwards also announced that Estavas Cortez will return to the series after a three year sabbatical. Either Emile or Joshua Michaels was set to return to the series, but Michaels decided to give Cortez one last shot at the URCS. After a few runs, Cortez has impressed both Axiom RaGE and the commentators of the URCS with his runs, he's currently 6th and in title contention. URCS Season Five For the fifth season, RaGE Media (d/b/a RaGE Motorsports Management) have dissolved and so, Axiom Racing Management (a subsidiary of Axiom Entertainment) have bought the rest of the company and is currently owning the team. Estavas Cortez will return to the team, making him the only driver to be racing in two consecutive seasons under the Axiom Racing Union banner. Axiom Racing Union have announced in early March of 2018 that they will field a second car, with Jeffery Finguy returning to the team since Season one. Joshua Michaels returns to be the crew chief of Estavas Cortez for North American, Middle-eastern, and Oceanic rounds. Rei Takita will return to the series as Cortez's crew chief for the rest of the rounds. Emile Michaels will be Finguy's crew chief for most of the rounds, while Sarah Bliss will return to the team since Season 2 as Finguy's crew chief for Hong Kong and Dead Man's Curve. Future In April of 2018, team principal Joshua Michaels said that if there is a season six, that Emile Michaels would most defiantly return behind the wheel of the #13. After a not so great Season 5, Axiom has announced that either Emile Michaels or Hu Lin, the most experienced development driver will drive if there is a Season 6. They will also cut back to a one driver team, as they think that the costs of running two cars was hindering their performance. Developmental program In 2014, it was announced that RGE Motorsports would open a Rallycross driving school for people who were interested in competing in Action rallycross events. Image RaGE Motorsports was widely known to field multiple drivers, even though they were doing good. "We want to make sure everybody gets a chance", driver-owner Joshua Michaels said. But after a few years, president Joshua Michaels decided to change it up, and make sure that only a driver will be racing in a full season. Drivers * Estavas Cortez S4-S5 * Adam Dunlap moved to Benoit Motorsports * Jeffery Finguy S5 * Emile Michaels moved to crew chief position * Emily Michaels retired from URCS competition * Joshua Michaels moved to crew chief position * Joseph Onesto moved to his own team * Rei Takita semi-retired, focusing on music career Developmental drivers * Hilda Svärd (Sweden, 2018-present) {Emily Michaels} * Lucijan Peruško (Croatia, 2017-present) {Estavas Cortez) * Hu Lin (China, 2017-present) {Emile Michaels} * Ji-yeon Hu (South Korea, 2016-2017) {Joshua Michaels} ** Sent to DASCAR Rally X in 2017 to race for ARU. * Troyan Gavrilov Atanasov (Bulgaria, 2015-2018) {Rei Takita} ** Sent to World Junior class in 2018 to race for ARU. * Sarah Bliss (United States, 2016-2018) {Emily Michaels} * Joshua Michaels (United States, 2014-2015) {Emile Michaels} Complete URCS Results Logo history Previous names * 2012-2013: Chaos Racing * 2013-2016: RGE/RaGE Motorsports * 2017: Axiom-RaGE Racing Union * 2017-present: Axiom Racing Union Trivia * Season Four and Season Five is the only season so far where Axiom Racing Union hasn't won a race. Category:Teams